


The recovery of the lost Moon.

by ZanellBlack



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily, Domestic, Gen, Possibly fluff, Red Hood - Freeform, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 07:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanellBlack/pseuds/ZanellBlack
Summary: Jason finds a girl and decides to help her find her mother... the only way to do it is with a DNA search. He gets surprised by what he finds.





	1. Chapter 1

Jason was having one of those days in which everything seems to go wrong. He got on the bad side of Bruce and got in an argument with Alfred. Then he had to run away from Dick who had one of his wonderful bonding ideas, sarcasm intended. And finally he got notice of another smuggler trying to go big by marketing a new dangerous untested drug. No problem, he was used to deal with that kind of people. However he wasn’t ok with this smuggler using children to do the dirty job and he had to do something about it.

He needed a lead on the small smuggler and he knew where to get the clues he needed. He went to a neighborhood he was familiar with in the East End to find informants. But before he was able to talk to anyone, Jason stopped at a grocery store to buy cigars… God knew he craved them badly when he was this stressed.

Jason payed and left the store to light the first cigarette outside. Maybe he was too absorbed on his thoughts, but the thing is that he didn’t notice the girl coming to his way, so she bumped him. Jason came back to his senses to see the girl walking away and the lighter out of his hands. It was his luck that precisely this day, his lighter fell to the sewer. _Great! I’ll need to buy a new one_ he thought and reached for his wallet on his back pocket.

However the wallet was gone. He was certain he had it with him after he pay for the cigarettes and it wasn’t on the street. That little rascal! The girl must have taken it when she bumped him. It took him a second to do a light recognition of the situation and in a secondhe was on his way to the last place where he saw the girl walking. 

Lucky he was fast. Jason found her on an ally going through the content of his wallet. “Hey girl! What do you think you’re doing?” Jason called out loud surprising the girl. She looked at both sides finding herself trapped by high walls and far away from the fire escape.

_Damn_ she thought. It was the first time she had been caught since she started pickpocketing a few years ago. She was trapped and in no possibility of escaping the broad guy in front of her. “Oh… I found your wallet and was checking where I could return it.” She was trying to sound convincingly innocent to make a clean exit without being taken to the cops. 

“Nice try kid.” Jason knew she was lying, but she was so composed lying to his face that he was surprised. He took another look at the girl. She must be around 12 years old and although her clothes were not dirty or ripped, you could see how worn out they were. He recognized the signs, she lived in the streets. “Now, I have a question and I’m only going to ask you this once. You better give some serious thought to your answer.” He paused for a second trying to add drama to the moment “Are you hungry?”

The question took off guard at the girl. She was expecting a confrontation for saying the least, a treat to take her to the police station or something along that line. The man in front of her knew for sure that she tried to rob him and yet, he was here asking if she wanted to eat. She open her mouth and was about to tell him to leave her alone, but her stomach decided that it was the perfect moment to manifest itself and groaned so loud that gave Jason the answer.

And he just laughed out loud. The girl was mad at the timing of his stomach. She was about to deny her need for food in order to run away from the man. Yet he was there just laughing at her. She was huffing and frowning. It was amusing to see her expression. Before she got even angrier, Jason approached and took her by the shoulders. “Come, I know a place nearby.”

There was a burger place nearby. It was similar to the place where Batman bought two burgers the night he found Jason trying to steal the wheels of the Batmobil. He was surprised at the similarity to the moment now sitting in front of the girl.

“So… I’m Jason. What is your name?”

“Lina”

“Lina? That is an unusual name. Where do you live Lina” Jason asked as he took the first bite form his hamburger. He was staring at the girl that only looked down to see the really interesting spot on the floor. “mmph… I see, so, you don’t have a home”

Before he decided it was a good idea to take her to the cops or authorities, Lina hurried to give an excuse, she wasn’t going to childcare or to some foster parents. “I’m staying at this old lady’s place. She allows me to stay if I do a little housekeeping.”

“What happened with your parents?”

“I… I used to live with my mom… but I got lost when I was 6 and since then I have lived here and there.”

Jason knew the story quite well. It was a shame that Gotham had so many of these kids living in the streets and susceptible of crime. “I see… listen Lina, the truth is that I need help. Maybe you can help me and in exchange, maybe I can help you.”

“How?” She meant on both questions. How was this man planning to help her and what would he possibly want from her?

“Well, I need information about a guy that is trying to get kids to do the dirty job of selling his garbage… if you help me get the information, I can help you find your mom.”

“I’ll help you, because you’ve been good to me. But I doubt you can find my mom… she’s never looked for me.” Lina was ashamed to admit that she was abandoned. She had never told her whole story to anyone, nor the old lady she lived with or her friends.

Jason stayed in silence. It was rare that a mother would not look for a lost child. He was intrigued by the case that found him. He waited for the girl to provide more information about her decision.

“I may know about the guy you look for. I was with a friend… Tom… trying to…” She made a pause, she was not ready to admit that they were eying a victim that they planned to rob “… to make a living…” it was enough for Jason to understand what they were trying to do. He just nodded inviting Lina to continue. “He came to us and offered a job. I asked him what kind of job. He wanted for us to go with him to a warehouse that is three blocks from here. I declined his job and told him that Tom and I get enough money from our parents and he left.”

This was the information he wanted to receive. Jason couldn’t find the shine gleaming in his eyes. “Do you remember how he looked like?”

“He was small; he looked like a rat, like an anxious rat. Thin blond hair, chubby face… I think his name has a Zole in it. He later talked to another friend, Eddie, and convinced him to sell his stuff.”

The case became interesting by the minute. Jason started to think that this girl was sent to help him. “What I am about to ask you… you don’t have to agree to do it or anything… but… it would help me a lot if you could get me a sample of the goods this Zole is selling.”

“Sure thing!”

Jason wanted to offer something to the girl, in exchange for the information. Not money because he wasn’t certain how this could benefit her. “Now, about your mom...”

“Mr. Jason, you don’t have to…”

“Drop the Mr. and I offer. Now, how about you give me the details you remember and I check it with a database and find your mother?”

She sighted. For the last six years she had been convinced that her mother never looked for her. Perhaps it was a good riddance that she went out and got lost that august summer night.

Jason waited for her to say something about the story but she just look at him weary. Lina just narrowed her eyes suspiciously “Are you one of those undercover cops?”

“No, I’m not. But my brother is a cop and he could grant me access to his database to look about your mother.” For a moment Jason saw the scared expression on her face “But don’t worry, I won’t tell him what I am looking form. Alright? You are safe with me.”

Noticing that she wouldn’t give him more information, Jason went back to the drugs case. “Now… how about we meet here next Friday at 4 to update your progress? You tell me about Eddie and Zole and I buy you a meal again…” He smiled seeing that the smile retuned to the girl’s face. He understood that if he wanted to know about the girl, he had to search for himself.

He removed her hair from her face with the excuse of not wanting her hair to fall in her burger. Yet he got what he wanted, a strand of hair to get her DNA and find her mother. He did it so casually that the girl didn’t notice.

When they finished their meal, they parted ways. “Ok. See you next Friday! Jason… and thank you for not arresting me!” before he changed his mind, Lina ran away as fast as she could.


	2. Chapter 2

It was rare that Jason admitted he needed help, but right now, he had to let aside his pride and precisely ask for help. However that he needed help from one of his brothers wasn’t making things easy.

From the moment he offered to find Lina’s mother he thought about the one brother that could help him. Although Dick had access to several laboratories and databases at the police department, Jason had no idea of what could he find about Lina’s DNA. So he needed a safer option, someone who had access to the same technology level but out of the police department. He sighted holding the single hair he got from the girl before she ran away. He needed Tim’s help.

“Hey Timbo, what’cha doing?”

“Jason… what do you need?”

“Direct to the point I see. Listen, I need your help with a DNA sample. I need to know if this girl’s parents are nearby.”

“Why didn’t you take it to Dick?” for Tim that was the most reasonable person to come to the rescue if Jason wanted to find someone.

“Because Dick would make questions that I can’t answer and you are a safer option. Plus this isn’t from a crime scene… and if I go to Dick he would freak out about police scenes and why am I taking his material.”

“I get it! I get it! Who is this person and why it’s so important?”

“It is a girl, Lina and it’s important because I told her that I would help her find her mother if she helps me with the case about the new drug. And because I can’t believe that her mother has never looked for her since she got lost.”

Tim thought about it. He was busy with being a CEO, leading the Teen Titans and his own problems, yet it must be important if Jason was willing to ask for his help. “Just… leave it there” he pointed to a desk. “I’ll do it”.

One day later, Tim saw what Jason had brought and decided to run the test. He regretted having accepted but knew that the fastest he process the DNA, the fastest he would get Jason out of his hair.

However analyzing DNA is not something you can do in a couple of minutes. Thanks to the technology developed by Wayne Inc. and Batman, the Batcomputer could do it faster than any laboratory out there. Still, it would take its time. So Tim occupied his mind in another case. He was about to fall asleep when the mechanic voice of the computer said aloud “Analysis complete. Match found”.

He went to check the results and Tim was surprised with what the computer found. At first, he was convinced that his tiredness was playing tricks with his mind, so he went and served another cup of coffee before coming back to check the results once again.

No, he wasn’t having hallucinations; he was reading the labels correctly. Yet he had to blink five times to actually accept the results on the screen. In fact he was so surprised that he had to call Jason right away. It was lucky that Jason answered in the first ring. “Jason… who is this person again and how did you find her?”

Jason could not even greet Tim when he answered the phone. He was trying to relax reading a book in one of his safe houses. It took him a second to connect the words of Tim to the petition he made a few days ago. “I told you… it’s just a girl I met who is helping with the case of the new smuggler… why? Did you find relevant information about her?”

“You wouldn’t believe it if I told you… you better come and see it to believe it. Meet me in the nest as fast as you can” and with that message Tim hung up.

Nonetheless, Jason thought that whatever Tim had found could wait another day. He had rough nights trying to protect small street kids from smugglers, robbers and traffickers, surely the results could wait another night, plus he was truly immersed in the story from this book.

To Jason’s luck, next night Batman sent a message requiring his presence because he also had Intel about the same case Jason was working on. Although they still had their differences, Bruce and Jason were more civil whenever a job situation aroused. It was a quiet night and Jason found himself earlier than Batman in the Batcave. Tim was there too.

“Hey Timbo, while we wait for B to come back, why don’t you tell me your findings with the favor I asked?”

“Ok this is the result and the matches.” Tim couldn’t forget about the results and was excited to share this knowledge with Jason. He showed a screen divided in two and pointed at the top of it. “This is the DNA from the hair you brought. Now the computer found four matches. These two DNA have 16 coincidences with the one you brought and this one has 23 and this other has only 12.”

Jason knew enough about genetics to understand the meaning behind the results “That means that the computer found her mother and father and possibly siblings. Do you have their names?”

“You are going to flip out.” Each of the charts now had a label. The one marked as highest coincide was labeled Helena Bartinelli, the name they knew Batman and Catwoman’s daughter used legally. That was the first one Jason saw and he almost choke on air. He read the other labels just to be sure about what he was imagining. Yes, they had the names his mind thought he would find: Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle and Damian Wayne.

“No Fricking way!” He passed his hand through his hair. “This… this cannot be possible, can it?” Tim just shrugged; he had seen the results before and couldn’t believe it either. “Do you think Bruce knows?”

“No, I don’t think he knows because then the batcomputer would have found her name. I checked and there is no Lina Kyle, nor information on a lost child by that name or someone who has the last name Kyle or Wayne reported as missing.”

“Jason… what are you going to do?” Tim wanted to know where this information was leading to. He was still on shock about the findings and he had the vague hope that this was a misunderstanding.

“I don’t… I don’t really know… I told her to meet me next Friday but… I don’t...”

“Why don’t you bring her to the Manor Master Jason?” Alfred surprised them. He had been listening to the conversation without them noticing. For him the answer was obvious, if there was another Wayne out there, she should be brought to the family home and Bruce should be informed about this young lady.

Plus he already had devised a plan, this same Friday he would lure Bruce and Selina to be at home so Jason could bring the girl and surprise them. 


	3. Chapter 3

Everything was set at home. Now it was Jason’s turn to meet Lina and tell her about what he had discovered. He still couldn’t believe that the daughter of Catwoman managed to pickpocket him. And he could not imagine what Batman would think about the fact that his daughter was a small criminal.

Jason came to the burger place and took a booth at the back. It was four o’clock and there was no sign of Lina. Perhaps she lied to him. He wouldn’t blame her, after all he knew what it feels to be caught up and in all honesty, a few times he wanted to run from the life Bruce offered him.

He waited for ten minutes and decided that she was not coming. He stood up and was on his way out when Lina entered the place. She had a bruise on the cheek, she probably got it not long after their last meeting because now it was more like a clear shade of greenish purple on her left side. Her eyes were looking for someone as she entered and when she saw Jason standing she smiled and wave.

Lina sat in front of Jason and a pretty waitress came to ask for his order. He asked for two cheese burgers and large fries and dismissed the waitress as fast as she could.

When they were finally alone, Lina started to talk. “Hey Jason I got what you wanted.” She took out from the pocket of the hoodie she was wearing a small bag with three pills. “Eddie said that he’s got twenty doses for sale every third day. He said that Arminzole, as his boss ask to be called, sits in the shadows as his goons distribute the packages to all of the kids he’s recruited. Oh, and he’s very adamant that he would kill their families if the bats get word of his operations. And very much… that’s all I could get out of Eddie.”

Just as she finished her story, the burgers came in and both of them enjoyed a peaceful meal. That until Jason asked “What happened to your cheek?”

“T’was Eddie… He… was scared that I was to betray him for what he’s doing and hit me a bit when I bit him to get the pills. But I told him I just wanted to experiment with them… I told him that I wanted to know what would happen if I throw it to a fountain and birds drink from that water. I had to pay the price later though… I got Eddie some money because this Zole guy is not patient and I don’t want Eddie to be hurt.”

Lina was so casual about the whole ordeal that it surprised Jason. He knew that deep down she was just a girl worrying for her friend. And he knew that living in the streets made having real friends difficult. He understood. 

It was a defining moment for Jason. He wasn’t sure it was the best idea to reveal everything he learnt in the last week to the cheerful young girl in front of her. But he resolved to give her the opportunity to decide for herself. He sensed her anxiousness increasing now that she had fulfilled her part. She wasn't sure what was next with Jason. 

“Hey Lina… Thank you very much for what you did there. I don’t want you to worry about your friend Eddie, he will be fine and I won't tell the cops. Now… How about I take you to a ride in my bike and I give you enough money to cover these three doses you’ve given to me so Eddie has no problem with his employer? We will have make a strategic stop but I swear you will be fine.”

It was a strange proposition, yet Lina had nothing to lose. She had never ridden a bike and this guy Jason was nice. Plus she had dealt with worst living in the streets since she had to fend in this life all by herself. She was scared and excited at the same time and accepted Jason's proposal without hesitation.

The ride was full of fun. Jason brought an extra helmet for Lina, because Alfred would kill him if he gets word that Jason drives the girl without all of the safety measurements needed. Lina was even more surprised when she saw the big mansion they were approaching to. A wave of panic started to grow in her and she hugged harder the guy in front of her.

“Jason… is this… this is where you’re taking the money from?” Lina only knew about the life in the streets and how you get money there. And Jason didn’t seem the kind of person who would live in a mansion with all of the facilities and money. Somehow in her mind, Jason was about to break in this house and steal some money.

To their luck, Alfred opened the door in the moment they arrived. His eyes rested on the young girl next to Jason. She was around 12 years old with black hair and brown eyes. He knew perfectly who she was because of the DNA results he heard Jason and Tim sharing. But even if he had no previous knowledge of those results, the resemblance the girl had with Selina was formidable, yet some of Bruce could be seen in her. “Welcome Master Jason, the others are in the Living room waiting for your arrival.”

Seeing the familiarity of the butler towards Jason, Lina asked before she could think “Is this your house?”

“It hasn’t been for a long time… I do come often though.” Lina’s eyes opened like big moons she turned to look at Jason who just smiled at her and took her hand to guide her in.

They arrived to meet big oak doors. Jason was ready to face the family inside, but Lina grew scared by the second. Before she tried to run… Jason opened the doors and greeted the ones in the room. “Hello family… How you doing?” In a second all eyes were on him. He was especially loud this time to attract the attention of everyone. He stepped in and moved to let the family see the girl accompanying him.

When Selina turned around, her eyes fell immediately to the figure next to Jason. Even when she hadn’t seen her in almost seven years she would recognize that face anywhere. She memorized every single line and figure every night while she watched her sleeping. Selina carried the last picture she had of her every second of every day. She was the daughter she lost… Her Luna.

“My Moon!” Before the girl could run away or react at all, Selina hurried to hold her tight against her chest. “My Moon… My Luna… you are fine. You are back to me… my baby.” She chanted as a soft mantra while caressing the hair of the girl. For six years she looked for her, six years she lived in angst not knowing what happened to her and in fear of find out that she had died. Yet here she was, safe and sound in front of her.

“She is the moon you lost?” Bruce asked finally understanding the cryptic message that Selina had been reproducing for a long time. Sometimes Selina repeated the message on her sleep or when she was extremely distracted. And even in her Whatsapp status she had a sad emoji saying _I’ve lost my Moon_ but never told him what she meant by it.

Finally releasing the girl from her grip but not allowing her to leave her side she explained to the family, but mainly to Bruce, who she was. “Yes Bruce, she is the Moon I lost… and she’s our daughter, my Luna, my little Moon. I put her to bed like I did every day and when she was sleeping I left home for a moment because Mario wanted to see me. I was out an hour or max two. But when I went back to check on her, she was nowhere to be found. I looked for her everywhere… but I couldn’t find her. I never stop looking for her… Luna was six.” Selina was caressing the face of the girl with tenderness, paying special attention to the place where Eddie had hit her.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Bruce was oscillating between being hurt and surprised. The hurt wouldn’t last because he really never had time to miss a lost daughter since he just now learnt he had one. And he was surprised that Selina managed to keep Luna as a secret for 13 years. But then again he was hurt that she carried that weight alone for so long.

Selina became a master in understanding what Bruce wasn’t saying and she hurried to explain. “Because of the most recurred cliché of all… I didn’t want her to be hurt. There was a lot at stake at the time I got pregnant with Luna. And somehow Mario and Alberto were on me. I never even registered Luna.” There Tim intervened absent mindedly “That’s why we couldn’t get any record on her, plus she said her name was Lina and didn’t provide a last-name.” 

“tt – You were on this too Drake and you didn’t say a word?” Damian felt he was betrayed, yet he had nothing against Luna. She certainly represented no competition to him. However, Cass hit the back of his head for him to watch what he was saying.

Selina ignored the comment from Damian knowing well that he deemed Luna no worthy of being of the same blood than him. “I know that maybe I could have told you, but things weren’t great among us either. When Luna was born I tried to settle down, and it worked for a while. But then, I lost my Moon and went back to my old deeds.”

The moment became overwhelming to Luna. In less than two hours she passed from being alone and almost betraying one of her only friends to meet a bunch of people that claimed to be her family.

Luna was certain she was about to hyperventilate. The attention over her was diverted by the faithful butler that arrived with an announcement “Dinner is ready”.

Bruce turned to see Alfred playing it cool about a new kid in the Manor. “Al… you knew?” Bruce was almost too calm during the revelation. He tried to hide his surprise for the moment when he could process this new reality. Being honest, accepting another child was getting easier each time. It was great that this one at least, could have his name in the birth certificate.

“Well Master Bruce, I may have heard Master Tim and Master Jason talking about a girl’s matching DNA… I had to give you the opportunity to discover it by yourself.” Alfred excused himself to go and serve dinner.

All of it was shocking for a disoriented Luna who now recovered her name plus got to have a last-name. She remembered why she decided to be Lina instead of her original name, because she was afraid that her mother was mad at her for getting lost. However now she was certain that her mother had forgiven her.

With the enthusiasm that characterizes him, Dick directed everyone to the dinner room trying to steal Luna from her mother. He was over the moon to find about a new sibling, at this moment he was quite experienced in welcoming the new children of Bruce.

During dinner, Jason told them about the pickpocketing making Luna sink into her seat. Dick was laughing at Jason for allowing himself to be robbed, while Bruce was not amused of what his daughter had to do to survive, after all, one of the responsibilities that the Wayne Family had with Gotham was the chance for every child to have a better life.

Damian was only assessing the new competence he had to deal with; he will have time to put the girl to the test.

At the end of the night before everyone went out to patrol, Selina and Bruce decided that it was for the best interest of all that Luna stayed at the Manor. Fearing that she would run away again, they made her promise that she would stay inside and don’t run away again. Luna agreed and that gave Alfred opportunity to take her to her room so she could take a shower and change her clothes for some other options. 

Before they all left, some for their homes and others to their nightly patrol, Luna ran after Jason and pulled his arm attracting his attention “Jason… this makes you… my brother?”

Jason wasn’t much of a hug person, but he saw the eyes of the girl full of wonder. “Apparently, we are related.” Then he disarrayed her hair before going out. “I’m glad I found you Luna.”

The last thing he saw that night was Luna going back to the Manor. Jason was preoccupied of what he had brought to her life, but at the same time he had a smile on his face because he had now more reasons to come back to Wayne Manor.


End file.
